Snow
by Sev'slittlesecret
Summary: Harry is fascinated by snow, and doesn't know why. Severus has the answer. Creature fic and features a Manipulative and possessive Snape, maybe considered dark.


Well I haven't done a Harry and Snape story in a while, and I'm not going to update my Snarry stories anytime soon. I'm revising them to make more sense and try to delete some incorrect words. So I decided to make this! ^-^ I hope you enjoy it.

I have been busy lately with school, work, the holidays, blah, blah, blah and I took a week break from everything, including writing. Sorry to the other who follow my other stories. ^^; I haven't even looked at my messages or some reviews, but I'll get to that…tomorrow.

Summary: Harry is fascinated by snow, and doesn't know why. Severus has the answer. Creature fic and features a Manipulative and possessive Snape, maybe considered dark.

Betaed by Kellygirl

_**Snow**_

_Soon…_

"Harry?"

The boy blinked, enamored of the snow falling outside. He always loved the snow…

_Soon…_

"Harry!"

Harry looked over at Hermione, startled. She was looking at him, confused and with a little bit of worry on her face. "Are you alright, Harry? You spaced out."

The boy blinked slowly, before giving her a small smile. "Sorry Hermione." He glanced at all the books and papers strewn on the library desk. "I was watching the snow," Harry said softly looking back out the window.

Hermione gave him a worried look, though Harry didn't see. He went back to looking out the window watching the snow fall.

* * *

Harry walked outside with his friends a few days later, enjoying the cold in Hogsmead. Ron and Hermione where off on their own talking and laughing ahead of him. They seemed to have gotten closer after fourth year and Harry was happy for them.

A whisper in the wind made him stop walking, not noticing that his friends kept walking a head of him.

_Soon…_

Harry's heart gave a jolt, before returning back to normal. It was him! He finally talked to him. "Where are you?" Harry whispered, his eyes moving around franticly.

_Soon…_

"Harry!"

The voice brought him out of his musings and he actually glowered at Hermione as she and Ron walked towards him. "What!" He hissed.

Hermione glanced at Ron, worry evident on her face. Ron stepped up, "Hey, mate… calm down!"

Harry blinked and gave a shaky smile. "Er…sorry." He took a deep breath and thrust his gloved hands in his pockets. "I-I'm feeling a little sick." Harry turned and glanced back at them. "I'll go back to Hogwarts, and see the nurse."

Hermione bit her lip glancing back at Ron. "You sure? We can go with you-"

"No! No, it's okay." Harry took a hand out of his pocket and waved good bye.

Ron shrugged and turned to his girlfriend. "See, Herms nothing's wrong."

Hermione nodded slowly, still not convinced.

* * *

The fifteen year old ran up the steps of Hogwarts, shivering in the cold.

"Hey look! It's Potter!"

Harry sighed, just the person he wanted to avoid. Might as well get this over with. He turned and crossed his arms over his chest as Malfoy and his cronies ran up to him, "What do you want, Malfoy?" he said with a sigh.

The blond grinned manically. "Your friends finally leave you?" His two cronies laughed behind him and Malfoy looked over his shoulders grinning at them.

"No, they had to go to hogshead to get away from you Deatheater stink." Harry smirked at him.

Malfoy growled and whipped out his wand, as did Harry. "Take that back, Potter!" the boy growled.

Harry snorted unafraid, "It must have gotten on you from your fathe-"

Malfoy snarled and started to yell a spell at him, hitting Harry in the leg as he counteracted with a shielding spell.

Harry winced, his left leg trembling with pain. He collapsed with a gasp and rolled up his baggie jeans and looked at the deep cut.

"Mr. Malfoy!" barked a voice, making the teens look towards Snape as he came billowing towards the small group. Malfoy smirked at him, knowing that he was going to get away with it.

"Ten points from Slytherin!" Snape snarled at him when he arrived.

Malfoy gapped at him in shock. "But sir!"

Harry's heart stopped and wondered if he fell into another universe.

Snape snared at him. "You attacked him in front of the hall doors. There is no excuse from that!" He glared at Malfoy and pointed to the dungeons. "Get to your common room, now!"

Malfoy grumbled and dutifully walked away along with Crabb and Goyle.

Snape watched them leave and then looked at him and glanced at the wound. He glared at him, and sighed, rubbing his temples. "80 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter most of it for making me do this." He lifted Harry in his arms and walked toward the infirmary. "Don't say a word of this to anyone!"

Harry winced and clutched to Snape. When nothing happened he sighed and glared at the greasy haired man. "As long as you don't tell anyone either." He shot back.

Snape rolled his eyes, though Harry couldn't see, and carried him to the infirmary. The Potion Master dumped him on the bed, getting a glare from the boy and looked around.

"Poppy!"

There was no answer.

"Where the hell is she?" Snape muttered walking to another door. Spotting a note, Snape read it and scowled even more, before turning to Harry. "It seems that you will have the pleasure of my company for a little while longer." He clutched the note in his hand.

Harry scowled but nodded, glancing at the window. It was still snowing.

"What are you doing?"

"The snow…" he whispered, "The snow…"

"How nice," A sarcastic reply jutted into Harry's brains and he turned to look at Snape. He was holding two potion bottles and thrust them both at him. "Drink them both. One should help heal your leg and the other…" He paused.

He took the offered potion bottles and looked up. "And the other?"

"It should help with your pain."

"Uh…okay." There was no way the man was going to poison him…right? Harry gulped down both potions and grimaced at the taste.

Dark eyes watched him drown the potion, making Harry become uneasy and then he started to become lethargic. Harry looked at the man through half lidded eyes. "What did you do?" his voice hoarse with sleep.

The man didn't answer, but instead moved his large hand on his forehead, making Harry flinch at the coldness of the man. "Soon…" He whispered.

Harry slowly blinked, feeling the softness of a pillow behind his head. "S-snape?" he asked. He breathed in deep and his eyelids started to feel heavy. The last thing he saw was Snape becoming even paler, his skin becoming a snowy white.

When he woke up, there seemed to be stillness in the air. Harry noticed that he could see his breath, but he didn't feel cold.

He turned to the window, and saw that it was nighttime, stars lighting up the sky. And he noticed in wonder that it was still snowing.

Harry slid out of his bed and padded to the window. He placed a hand on the smooth glass and leaned until his forehead was touching it.

There was a rustle and Harry quickly turned around his eyes moving franticly through the darkness.

"Finally awake?" Snape's voice reached his ears.

"S-sir?"

There was a creak of a chair as Snape moved. "_Lumos_," Snape whispered, his wand faintly lighting up playing shadows on the man's face.

Harry backed away from the man. "I-I didn't do anything wrong!" Harry defended, against what he didn't know. The man always made him uneasy and he was usually in trouble in some way with him.

Snape raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I didn't say you did anything wrong, Mr. Potter." He leaned forward. "I'm here to talk to you about something important."

Harry's heart started to pound, and he was suddenly afraid. Afraid of what? He didn't want to know. "Why are you here?" he spat out, "What did you do to me?"

Snape looked him up and down, and then bore his eyes into his. "Not ready yet." He muttered before standing up, his cloak billowing around him. "I merely gave you a sleeping potion…" He trailed off. He nodded to Harry and left, leaving the boy even more confused and more uneasy then he was before.

* * *

After classes finished, Harry went to see Snape. Ron and Hermione gave him a weird look and seemed to glance up at the high table. But Harry couldn't think of another excuse except that he was serving detention with the man.

He walked down to the dungeons and knocked on the door. The door opened and he stared into dark eyes, his heart beating fast.

Snape opened the door wider and then walked back inside, "Close the door when you come in," He told him.

Harry blinked in shock. That was it? No sneering? Harry walked inside, and closed the door.

Snape looked at him and crossed his arms. "I assume you have questions." It was more of a statement, then a question.

Harry nodded, looking everywhere but the man. "You know what's happening to me, don't you?"

Snape didn't say anything, and truthfully he didn't have too.

"The wizarding world…" the man started, "…can take care of itself."

Harry blinked, confused and glared at him. "What are you talking about? Where is this going?" he was starting to become frustrated. Snape was starting to become like Dumbledore, giving him only half answers.

Snape didn't answer him, but instead asked him a question. "Why don't you just leave?"

Harry's eyes winded and he gapped. "But I'm the boy-who-lived! I can't just leave the wizarding world! And what about my friends!"

"Are they really your friends?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Harry looked at him perplexed, and then shook his head. "Why would I even listen to you?" He started to leave, but was stopped by Snape's hand. Harry was about to snap at him, when Snape stood in front of him, touching his shoulder.

"You are mine Harry," he whispered, "I waited for you for so long that I now that you are of age, I will never let anyone have you."

Green eyes widened and a touch of fear was seen. "What are you talking about?" The boys eyes narrowed and he backed back into the wall. "I'm not anyone's!" He hissed.

Severus didn't say anything but moved closer.

"I am a possessive man Harry." He gripped both sides of the boy's face, for sure bruising him. "And I will have you."

Harry gulped, and looked up at him frighten. What was he talking about? What did he mean?

Severus stepped back and went to the door and opened it. "Come back tomorrow."

Harry shook himself out of his stupor and ran out, leaving a smirking man behind. Why should he believe Snape anyway? And why did he keep on saying that he was his?

Harry paused at the next flight of stairs. And why did he not mind it?

* * *

Over the next several days, Harry went to Snape's office every night after curfew. And he was also getting more and more distracted by the falling snow. So much in fact that Harry was sent to Dumbledore's office.

After reassuring the older man and a few of his friends that nothing was wrong with him, Harry almost went to Snape's room.

Harry shook his head, disordered. Why would he go there?

Each night, after giving him some hot chocolate, Snape would reveal something about his life that wasn't true.

His friends? Paid for.

The Dursleys protection? Nonexistent.

Snape would touch him on the shoulder and on his head during these times alone and he wouldn't mind. He was even looking forward to the time he was going to spend with Snape. And each time he would go, Snape would say that he was his.

"You are mine Harry." Was what he would say.

And that was another thing; Snape would call him Harry, would say that he was his, and it didn't bother him in the least.

* * *

In the beginning, he didn't believe Snape much. He didn't believe that his friends could do that, nor Dumbledore. But there were a few times he remembered.

Doubts that he thought of before, that he pushed in the back of his mind. The little things that Snape made him think about.

He remembered several times when he looked up at the head table, meeting Dumbledore's eyes and that's when he would do some of his more daring things. When he started to think of going after Snape in his first year, the same thing happened near the end of his second and even this third year.

Ron and he would have an argument and after visiting Dumbledore, would forgive Ron immediately, regardless if he did something horrible. That had recently happened last year, at the tri-wizard tournament, and he had visited Dumbledore before the first task. That's when he forgave him.

Hermione always seemed to ask where he was going…was she just being a concerned friend?

In fact, she even decided to stay with him during the holiday's this year, along with Ron. They always went home…always…

That's when Harry was told the last shocking truth from Snape.

He wasn't human.

He was, according to Snape a Changeling.

A Fae child.

Harry hunched over the desk he was sitting at. "I-I don't understand…" He looked up at the blank face of Snape. "What do you mean?"

Snape took a sip of his tea. "Your real parents brought you here and were killed." He put his cup down. "You were brought to the Potter's to be raised by them."

Harry shook his head, not believing it. "But…" He was grasping at straws. "I look like my dad!" He stood up from the desk and shook his head. "I have my mother's eyes!"

Snape waited for him to stop talking, and let his anger out. "Blood adoption can make you look like the son or daughter of the people adopting you."

Harry froze, his breathing stopped.

"I knew you couldn't be their child," Snape looked disgusted for a moment before turning his black eyes to him again. "So I looked around some, and found paperwork about your blood adoption." He leaned down and opened a bottom draw, and taking out some paper before placing it on the desk. "This should explain everything." He took another drink of his tea.

Harry's trembling hand reached over, paused for a moment, and then took the papers. He read the words, his eyes widening with each word. On the top in the left side was the Minsters signature, one of the few signatures that can't be duplicated. At least that's what Hermione told him and Ron, when they talked about creating their own OWLs if they got bad scores.

"My family is part Fae, from my mother's side of the family." Snape started to say, causing Harry's white face to look up at him. "The blood was diluted in her family, but enough showed where we were sometimes visited by other Fae, much to the anger of my father." He stood up from his desk and went over to Harry. "I got the benefit that I could sense a Fae near me, and have even been allowed to come over to their world."

He kept walking, each time he took a step forward Harry took a step back, the papers falling to the floor. Harry was finally backed to the wall with nowhere to go. Snape closed the distance and brought his hand to Harry's cheek, making the teen tremble and blush. "I looked everywhere for you," Snape breathed. "My mate…" He leaned down, his breath fanning Harry's libs, before they touched.

The sensation that ran through him made his knees weak and almost fell. Snape's tongue delved deep into his mouth, a trial of saliva falling down the side of his mouth. Soon Harry's need for air made itself known and Harry pushed against Snape's chest.

After Harry got his breath back, he turned grabbed his cloak and ran out of the room. He…he had kissed Snape! Oh Merlin! And…and his parents…

That couldn't be true! Everything Snape said had to be a lie! Why did he listen to him anyway? Snape wasn't nice to him before, he didn't care about him! A chocked sobbed almost came out from his lips. He touched them, feeling them tingle. It hadn't been bad…but still. Snape! His arch enemy!

Harry slowed down to a walk. Maybe…maybe it was an act. That could explain it. Everything was an act. He then vowed to not go down there anymore. How stupid could he be, sneaking out to visit Snape? Mental…just mental.

"Did you find him?" A voice made Harry look up. He was close to the Gryffindor common room.

"No Hermione, I don't know where he could be!" Ron voice was hushed and worried.

Harry was about to call out to them, when Ron continued. "Is this going to affect our job? Dumbledore said to we have to keep an eye on him."

"Hush Ron! Harry has his invisibility cloak! He could be listening to us right now!" Hermione reprimanded. She sighed and Harry heard her tell the portrait the password, "I'll go tell Dumbledore in the fireplace, while you'll look for Harry."

Ron groaned and started to mutter as he walked by Harry.

Harry stood in shock. Snape was right… 'I'm a job to them…"

With that he took off down the stairs, bypassing Ron and ran into the Great Hall, till finally he was outside. The crunch of the snow was heard beneath his feet as he ran towards the Forbidden Forest.

His breathing heavy, Harry collapsed leaning on a tree. He shivered but not from the cold. He had held on to some hope that what Snape had been saying was false, that he was just making fun of him.

There was a crunching noise and Harry looked up at Snape, his forgotten map in the dark haired man's hand. His dark eyes bore into his, before Harry looked away, clutching his knees.

There was a sigh and footsteps walking toward him. a grunt left Snape's mouth as sat next to him. "So you finally realized that I was telling you the truth."

To Harry's surprise, he felt a tear fall from his eyes. Sniffing Harry wiped it away, though it was soon replaced by another, and another, till Harry was sobbing in earnest.

He felt warmth envelope him and sobbed in Snape's arms. "Why?" He asked hoarsely. He pounded on the chest in front of him. "Why couldn't you be wrong? Why did you tell me?"

His face was forced up, and his tearful eyes met Snape's. The man's eyes roamed over his face, before gently placing a kiss on his lips, somehow calming him.

"Your mine Harry," the man said once more. "No one besides me cares for you."

Harry stilled and wanted to object, but after all that he had heard, how could defend his friends, the headmaster? And all that Snape had said seemed to be true. But there was something that still bothered him.

"What about my years at Hogwarts?" Harry asked softly. He felt warm in Snape's arms. Now that he thought of it, he felt warm even before he realized that Snape was with him. Harry looked up when Snape didn't say anything. And now that he looked closely at the man, he seemed paler then before, his skin almost white.

"If I showed interest in you," Snape held him closer. "Dumbledore would have suspected me, so I had to make him believe that I hated you."

Harry nodded, not even questioning it. Snape must be right. He was right about much of his life so far. He snuggled closer and lifted up his head, and blushing, kissed Snape.

Snape responded, kissing him deeply.

As Harry was kissed, as Harry was touched, he tried not to remember what his 'friends' had said. He tried not to think of all the questionable insistences that made Harry doubt his old life.

Snape took off his shirt making Harry gasp in the cool night air. He looked down and blinked seeing his light tan fading quickly to white.

"Is this part of my Fae heritage?" Harry whispered, looking down his chest.

Snape nodded and nipped his neck, making Harry shudder. He breathed in Harry's ear. "My Fae mate…my winter Fae mate…"

"Winter Fae…" Harry gasped. He wanted closer to Snape…so close… Harry quickly unbuttoned Snape's cloack, scowling at all the buttons the man had. Snape chuckled darkly in amusement, before helping him.

When it was all unbuttoned, Harry pushed it off Snape and lifted off his shirt and started to kiss him again, as he started to take off Harry's pants.

Harry blushed and covered himself, hoping Snape wouldn't see his erection. Snape shook his head and kissed him again, sliding Harry's boxers off him.

"You're so beautiful," Snape whispered, before kissing the blushing teen again.

Snape fisted his erection making Harry whimper and close his eyes in embarrassment. "Sn-Snape!"

"Severus."

Harry blinked confused as he opened his eyes at Snape. The man's face was flushed and his black eyes glittered. "Call me Severus, Harry."

Harry gulped and nodded putting his arms around Snap-Severus' shoulders.

The hand on his erection continued to pump him and Harry started to breathe heavily and tremble. "Sna-Severus!" Harry whimpered.

"Let go Harry. Let go."

With a shout, Harry came over Sn-Severus' hand.

Harry panted, blushing and refusing to look at the man. He squealed when he felt something near his hole and Harry looked at Severus, frightened.

"It's okay Harry." The cum-slicked finger started to rub the outer ring of his hole making Harry shift unused to the sensation.

"It feels weird," Harry whispered and then gasped when a finger was thrust into him. Harry whimpered and closed his eyes. It hurt! Severus tried to calm him, and rubbed his back.

Finally Harry was used to the sensation especially when the man hit something inside of him. Harry arched and moaned.

When Harry came down, he looked at a smirking Severus, and moved his finger over that spot once more. Harry was in so much pleasure that he didn't even notice when Severus added a second finger inside him. And even a third.

Harry whimpered and moaned, sweat trickling down his body.

Severus took his fingers out of Harry's panting body and Harry heard a zipper slid down and Harry gave Severus a frighten look.

"Calm down," Severus whispered, rubbing his back.

Harry nodded frantically and clutched at Severus' neck. "I'll try to make this as painless as I can," Severus muttered as Harry felt something much larger then fingers.

With a single trust, Snape was embedded in him and kissing him at the same time, swallowing his screams of pain. Harry whimpered shuddering in pain. He moved slightly and regretted it as soon as he did it.

"Severus," Harry gasped out in a pained voice.

"It'll get better soon," Severus told him in a strained voice. After a few minutes, Severus slid out and then thrust back in. After a few thrusts, Severus hit that spot in him again and Harry started to enjoy it.

"Sn-Severus!" Harry moaned out.

Severus palmed Harry's renewed erection and started to pump him again. Harry squirmed and whimpered, arching his back, coming again. After a few more thrusts Snape came in him, and Harry passed out.

The last thing he saw was the falling snow before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Severus panted, looking down at the spent teenager. He glanced up at the sky and noted that it was almost daylight.

He quickly put on his clothes along with Harry's, then lifting him up in his arms. He tucked the teen's hair behind his ears, not looking up when the noise of footsteps came closer and closer.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," Severus remarked.

"I trusted you, my boy," Dumbledore said gravely. "Leave young Mister Potter here, Severus. I won't let you take him to Voldemort."

Severus finally looked at him, amusement written all over his face. "You actually think I'm going to Voldemort?" He snorted and turned fully, smirking at the older man.

"It's very interesting…" Severus started, holding Harry even more tightly to him. "That with just one potion, I got to be the first for the boy-who-lived." He was enjoying the shocked look on the man's face.

"What did you do, Severus?" Albus voice started to become soft and low, a dangerous tone that none had heard of and lived.

Severus smirked and waved his hand over them both. He had given Harry the antidote to the adoption potion days ago, and he and Harry were in their true forms. Black hair, with deathly white bodies and shocking ice blue eyes, though Severus' seemed more like a deep sea. Severus glanced down, knowing that Harry's would be like the ice instead if his light green eyes had anything to go by. Tipped ears twitched at the sound of a gasp that the man ignored. Being Fea was probably the only truth he had told Harry. The others might be true, but he didn't know for sure, and after this night it wouldn't matter.

Albus gasped looked at the pale couple. "Fae…" he whispered, suddenly seeming tired.

"Thanks to you watching Harry so much, he started to doubt you, Albus," Severus said softly looking down at Harry's face. "And my compulsion potions helped also." He looked back at the older man, who had his wand drawn. "You gave me everything that I ever need and I finally have the last important one," He said.

Severus reached into one of his many pockets and took out a charm. "Good-bye Albus," He threw the item to the ground, and Albus watched in awe as a portal appeared. Snow started to swirl around them. "Maybe you shouldn't have put the wizerding world's problems on the shoulders of someone who hasn't even finished school."

And with that, he stepped in the portal to be whisked away, leaving with the boy-who-lived-who-never-was.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, as much as I enjoyed writing this. And I hope you understand it.


End file.
